


Yep. We're all gay!

by DaylightDreamerJJ



Series: Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Constellations, Corvus - Freeform, Crows, M/M, Payback, Tattoos, concert tickets, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-canon compliant or AU drabbles and oneshots  <br/>(canon-compliant stories are in another work in my 'Haikyuu!!' series, titled 'Are we all gay?').</p><p>There will be more 'ships, but I don't multiship, so no characters will ever have more than one partner, the 'ship and rating will be marked in the title of each chapter and tagged as the chapters are added. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also, if you happened to have a request, I'd give it a try, let me know if you want. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corvus (TsukkiYama) *T*

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima can feel him looking.

_'Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare!_

_God, why did he have to come in right after me?!_

_This is my luck...'_ Yamaguchi Tadashi lamented to himself as his eyes once again drifted to the tall, lean blond that was currently bent over, untying his sneakers, just a couple of feet away. For two months now, Tadashi had been struggling not to ogle the man that always seemed to be at the gym when he arrived.

 _'Not that anyone else could help it, either,'_ he reasoned with himself, _'he's all tall and slender... but he's still got muscles and those long, long, beautiful legs, right up to that ass that I just wanna bi- WAH!'_ The freckled man spun around to face his locker, having nearly been caught staring.

A snort from behind him brought to light that he wasn't only 'nearly caught' and he felt a blush start to crawl up his neck and ears.

“Like what you see?” Said a low voice, somehow amused and unimpressed at the same time.

“I-I'm sorry?” Tadashi said as innocently as possible as he turned to face his (rightful) accuser. One blond eyebrow rose over an unwavering expression.

“You heard me. You've been looking for a month, at least. Do you like it?”

The brunet stared back, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I... uh...”

“Tsukishima Kei. And you are?” The man kept his expression flat as he pulled off his shoes, facing Tadashi this time.

“I'm... um... my n-... eh... Ya-... Yamaguchi. Um, Tadashi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Tadashi felt his face getting darker with every failed attempt.

"A real master of intellect, I see." Tsukishima said in an uninterested tone as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Uh, yeah... sor- is that...?" Tadashi took a couple of steps forward, mouth agape as he reached toward the other man."Is that Corvus? Really? I thought I was the only person that would... "

"What are you doing?" The blond deadpanned as tan fingers trailed over his chest.

Tadashi jerked his hand back. "Sorry, Tsukki- umm..."

"Tsukishima."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Tsukishima. I just... umm, that tattoo on your chest... it's the same as mine. It's Corvus, right? The crow?"

"It is... you have it, too?" The blond looked doubtful.

Tadashi twisted to the side and pulled his shirt up, exposing a tattoo that highlighted and connected several freckles just above his hip and formed a constellation that perhaps only the two of them would recognize as 'the crow'. Tsukishima brushed his fingers lightly over the lines on the other man's skin and smirked when he felt a shudder beneath them.

"How long have you been watching me, Yamaguchi?" He asked in that same, uninterested tone.

Tadashi slumped his shoulders in an attempt to shrink himself as he looked up at the other man. "Umm... a couple... couple of months."

"Were you planning to do anything about it?"

Tadashi's eyes went wide. "I didn't... think you'd appreciate being hit on by a -guy- at the gym..."

The blond raised one eyebrow high above his glasses. "You thought I'd prefer you gawking at my ass?"

Freckles disappeared as Tadashi's skin turned too dark to see them. "I... uh..."

Tsukishima scowled for a moment at Yamaguchi's lack of conviction. "Well, if you won't say anything; I guess I will. I'm hungry, let's get lunch and you can tell me how we got the same tattoo."


	2. 159cm of Rage (AsaNoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't anger Nishinoya Yuu, he's dangerous. But... if you're Asahi, maybe do, you might enjoy it. 
> 
> ***This one is probably an M rating... maybe T, but you know... read with caution if you're wary.***

"Aaaaargh! Dammit!" Nishinoya Yuu shouted at no one in particular, frightening a few passersby as he stomped away from the train station, hands clenched at his sides and anger etched on his face. 

Many muffled curse-words and grumbles could be heard through the darkened neighborhood as 159cm of pure fury stomped down the street, trying to pinpoint the right building. 

He stopped in front of a building that he deemed to be the correct one and tried to remember the name of the person he'd met for just a brief moment several days ago. 

“Shiiiiiit,” he grumbled under his breath as he stared at the names, “it was... Ah! Azumane! Apartment number 3! I'm comin', you asshole!”

The tiny man flung the door open and stomped up the stairs, his anger reigniting as he came closer to his target. 

“Open the door, you son of a bitch!” He yelled, albeit a bit quietly due to it being late evening. 

He had gone home from his supposed night out and stewed at the failed endeavor, ultimately deciding to take out his frustrations on the cause of it all. Now he stood pounding on a door on the other side of town, waiting for a man that may not even be home to answer. 

However, just a moment later, the very source of his anger appeared, looking rumpled and confused as the door swung open slowly. 

“You...? C-can I help you?” The man, twice the size of Nishinoya, considering height and breadth, looked like he had just woken up. His eyes were red, his clothes wrinkled in strange places, and he had marks on his face and right arm where they appeared to have been pressed against some sort of fabric for a long time. Despite his size, the man's posture spoke of apprehension, and his wide brown eyes looked nervous.

Nishinoya forced his focus back to the man's face, having been distracted by six feet of handsome, sleepy giant. He suddenly remembered his mission, restoring the anger to his own face. 

“Yeah! ME! You screwed me!” The small man yelled, baring his teeth in a furious grimace afterwards.

Wide brown eyes went wider at the accusation, the sleepy face turning to shock. “W-wh-what do you m-mean? I did?” 

The accuser didn't let up at all. “Yeah! You jipped me on those concert tickets! So I came to your house, asshole! What're you gonna do to make up for it?!” 

The large man looked progressively more terrified as seconds ticked by. “B-but I... I gave you the tickets. You c-came Wednesday... r-right outside... I d-don't understand.” 

“Oh, come on. You don't understand? They were no good! Fakes! How could you not get that?!” Nishinoya glared up at Azumane, unsure if he believed the fear on his face.

“N-no good? The tickets were bad? B-but... D-Daichi bought them... he paid a guy to get them for him...” The giant's eyes shined with unshed tears as he tried to figure out what could have gone wrong and what to do about it. “Oh! Oh! Y-your money! I- you can have it back!” 

Nishinoya began to feel his anger fade as he watch the shaky man turn and walk away in a rush, leaving the door wide open to him. 

“Umm...” 

The large man turned around quickly, “O-oh! I'm sorry, I'm looking for my wallet. C-come in, umm... you can sit if you want to.” 

The shorter man walked into the small apartment, directly into the living room and sat on the long couch, opposite the corner that still looked a little disheveled. He immediately noticed that the fabric of the couch was the same as the pattern he'd seen on Azumane's face a moment before and chuckled at the image of the large man, fallen asleep pressed into the corner of this couch with 'Food Network' still playing on the television, as it was currently. 

“I-I'm sorry... umm... I don't have... I don't carry a lot of cash with me, usually. It's in the bank. I can get it out tomorrow morning. I promise, I will. Y-you can have this now, too.” Azumane pressed a shaky handful of bills toward him, tears still shining brightly in his eyes.

Large, golden-brown eyes considered the man for a quiet moment before Nishinoya finally spoke, pushing the large hand away. “You really didn't know, did you?” 

The already sleep-mussed brown waves came loose and fell around his face as the taller man shook his head vigorously, his eyes widened into such sincerity that Nishinoya couldn't have questioned them if he'd wanted to. 

“Alright, you can pay me back tomorrow. Make sure your friend goes after whoever he paid for them, too, okay?” Nishinoya said as he stood to face the other, dragging one hand against a long, firm bicep. “Calm down, okay? I'm not sayin' I can't fight -because I sure as hell can- but... you do realize you're like, twice my size, right?” 

The teary, disheveled man looked down at him, face open and relieved as he nodded slightly, “I don't like to fight... p-people try because of how I look... but I... I don't.”

Nishinoya scowled at his own attempt to fight the sensitive giant, before making a decision and gently guiding him to sit on his own couch. “Alright, then. Let me apologize, Azumane-san, for coming here to start a fight of my own.” 

He looked confused, instantly becoming flustered again, “Oh, no, no, you don't have to apologize. I-it's okay, y-your night was ruined. Anyone would be upset.” 

A flash of mischief crossed the small man's sharp features as he stood in front of the larger man, now seated on the couch. “Well, you're right. My night was ruined, but I think you can help me with that.” 

“H-huh? What do y- w-wh-what are you doing?!” Azumane didn't know how to react to Nishinoya running small, thin fingers through his loose hair and pressing one knee into the couch beside his thigh, quickly followed by the other on the opposite side as the man settled into his lap.

“You'll be my entertainment for tonight, Azumane-san.” Nishinoya spoke softly into his ear before giving the lobe a small nip and sitting back to look at the other man's expression. His eyes were wide with surprise and he swallowed hard. 

The smaller man leaned forward, running his hand back through the dark locks and pressing gentle kisses to a stubbly jaw before lightly brushing his lips against the other's, stopping to whisper against his lips, “Is that alright, Azumane-san?” 

“Uh-umm... in... introductions. C-call me Asahi.” He whispered back, roughly.

Nishinoya grinned at him, not moving away even a centimeter. “Nishinoya Yuu; call me Noya. Nice to meet you, Asahi-san.”

Asahi smiled a small, warm smile at him. 

“So, it's okay now?” Noya asked softly as he wrapped his arms back around the larger man's neck.

He nodded slowly and his lips were instantly captured. Nishinoya, once permitted, became relentless in taking what he wanted. He pressed into the larger man, tracing his tongue against full lips and grinding his hips down into the other. 

Nishinoya deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Asahi's as he explored his mouth and one large hand slid under the smaller man's shirt tracing gently up his back while the other hand went down a bit further. Asahi grabbed his ass through his jeans, helping Nishinoya grind roughly against him, creating a rhythm and pushing his own hips up to meet Noya's.

\---

When Nishinoya woke up, something large and firm had him pinned against a soft cushion and as he took note of himself, he noticed that every inch of him was over-warm aside from the leg that was hiked up around the large, firm thing.

He grinned to himself as he recalled the previous night, opening his eyes to see a sleeping giant wrapped firmly around himself, only a small fleece blanket giving the two of them the least bit of modesty. 

Brushing loose waves back from the other man's face, he gently called out to wake him. 

“Asahi-san. Good morning, time to wake up.” 

The large man's eyelashes fluttered a bit and a soft smile graced his lips. Noya brushed his fingers against a stubbly jaw, “Hi,” he said softly as Asahi's eyes finally opened. 

Surprise, comprehension, embarrassment, and horror crossed his face. 

“O-oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't... didn't mean to sleep so long... or keep you, umm... stuck. We can go get your money right now.” The frightened giant stammered all in a rush. 

Nishinoya grinned and brushed the other's hair back again, “Calm down, I'm not actually as mean as I was last night.” He wrapped his leg tighter around Asahi and smirked mischievously. “How about you show me how your shower works first-”

“Oh! I'll set it up for you!” The taller man said quickly as he tumbled from the couch. 

“Asahi.” Noya stood, unabashed at his nudity even as the other man tried to cover himself, and wrapped his arms around the other's thick torso. 

“Uh...?” A dark blush covered Asahi's face and crept all the way to the tips of his ears and down his chest.

“I don't want you to set it up for me, I want you to show me.” He slid his hands down Asahi's muscular back to his ass and pulled the larger man against himself, making it clear that a shower was not all that he wanted. 

“O-oh!” His blush deepened, but Asahi nodded and wasted no time in pulling Noya toward the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU prompt was:  
> You jipped me on those concert tickets, so I came to your house, a**hole.

**Author's Note:**

> AU/Prompt was:  
> That tattoo on your chest is the exact same as mine!


End file.
